Band Love (Nalu Fanfiction)
by estherity
Summary: What happens when Natsu Dragneel meets a lovely blonde named Lucy Heartfillia. What if she hated the band and don't want to have any relationship with them? Will Natsu succeed in getting the blonde or will he fail?Ratings May Change (Sorry if it does) TT
1. The first time we met

**A/N This is my first Nalu Fanfic. Please leave a review if u liked it or not!**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Natsu was walking along the streets happily when he heard someone screamed ''ISN'T THAT NATSU DRAGNEEL?!" When he cursed loudly and ran for his life.

"Oh HELL NO" he looked back and saw the heads of his fans screaming his names. He ran down the streets , many flights of stairs when he saw a narrow alleyway and ran in to hide. Angrily he took out his phone and texted his bandmates asking for their whereabout. "Shit! Now Jellal is going to kill me for running off without them"

At this moment he saw a golden-haired _female _ standing infront of him. He cursed and pushed her back into the door. "HEY! What do you think your doing?!"

"Just stay quiet for a minute !" He hissed. The girl gasped and saw that the man infront was the one and only Natsu Dragneel from the famous band aka BloodLust.

Natsu saw that the girl had knew who he was ( like come on he's in a famous band ) He begged "Please please please please don't shout my name! I'll give you my signature or a picture with you or whatever you want! Just don't scream! "

"Bu-"

"You want a handshake too? I can give it t-"

**"HEY!" The blonde shouted, stopping him from finishing his sentence. He stopped and let her continue, the woman sighing.**

**"Firstly I **_**Don't**_** want your autograph nor your handshake or whatever you intend to give me. Secondly I don't care about you because I'm NOT one of your fan so can you **_Please_** leave before your fans find you inside my house?" She turned her back and went to get something. Dumbfounded Natsu stood there for a moment when he felt that his phone was vibrating. He looked at it and see that it was his friend, Loke , telling him to meet up at a shop nearby. He shoved his phone back into his pocket, stepping forwards before he left he asked the blond "What's your name?"**

"Lucy" The blonde replied him without turning his back

_.  
_**Natsu face was filled with confusion because he found it weird as a girl which was so pretty was named **_Luigi_**. "Oh! Thanks so much for everything! Im-!"**

"Natsu Dragneel, yes yes I know. Please don't mention it because this is the first and the last time we are ever going to meet again" Lucy said as she slammed the door right infront of his face

A/N Well I guess I'll write until here hope u guys like it remember to leave a review if u liked it !The next chapter will be a lot longer i promise you !


	2. Introduction

A/N Here's the new chapter! I'll try to upload one chapter a day. Enjoy ~ !

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Oh well, guess I'll just go and meet up with the band " Natsu said calmly after Lucy technically slammed the door in his face. "Gosh! Ice-princess said he had already reached! Where is he?!  
At this moment he saw a familiar car appeared with all his bandmate inside

"Yo Flamebrain ! Where the hell have u been?! We have been searching all over for u! "

"Well sorry but you WERE the one that told me to meet up with you here PLUS I REACHED HERE FIRST ! Natsu replied back without hesitating

"NO I REACHED HERE FIRST!"

"NO YOU D-!"

"OH MY GOSH JUST SHUT THE HELL UP IM TRYING TO DRIVE FOR GOD SAKE!" Gajeel a man with piercing all over his face screamed at them

"Natsu where have you been just now?! We were walking along just fine when you suddenly disappeared! PLUS WHERE-THE-HELL-DID-YOU-FIND-A-PLACE-TO-ESCAPE-FROM-YOUR-FANS?!  
YOU SCREWED UP MY CHANCE TO FO CLUBBING YOU IDIOT!" Loke the bands player Loke screamed at him furiously.

"Natsu explain please, we were all worried about you!"  
Jellal the most matured member out of the five members

Natsu scratched his head and explained the whole story about how he escaped and met Lucy

"So..you technically barged into someone's house and got kicked out? HAHA U SUCK FLAMEBRAIN!"

"SHUT UP ICE-PRINCESS! YOU SUCK TOO!"

Jellal sighed and secretly hope that Lucy had not taken any photos of Natsu and do something bad with it.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
A/N The next chapter is going to be much much more longer because chapter 1 and 2 is sort of an introduction. 


	3. Crescent Moon

**Lucy's P.O.V**

"SHIT I'm late for the audition!" Lucy cursed to herself as she ran as fast as she could to a company named Starlight that is recruiting some female that has a talent in music for their new band.

"If it's not for that Natsu Dragneel I would not have been late for this!

Lucy went into the door and saw a HUGE crowd of people sitting in their sits waiting patiently for their turn. Lucy looked around and saw a seat beside a girl who was busily reading her book.

"Umm excuse me? But do you mind me sitting beside you?"  
Lucy asked timidly. The girl looked up and replied "Sure! I'm Levy McGarden . What about you?"

"I'm Lucy Heartfillia nice to meet you!" They chatted happily for awhile and Lucy realized that she shared the same interest as Levy.

" Lucy Heartfillia "A woman with long white hair which curls slightly at the ends called Lucy name.

"Well I have to go , it's nice meeting you Levy!" Lucy stood up and prepared to leave

"Bye and goodluck!" Levy called back

Lucy followed the woman until she had led her into a room with three people and said "What song are you going to sing Lucy-san?"

"Umm.." I need a song that I'm confident with.. I guess that song it is!

"A thousand years"

"Ok you may start now" As soon as the now is spoken the song begined. I took a deep breath and started

Heart beats fast

Colors and promises

How to be brave?

How can I love when I'm afraid to fall?

But watching you stand alone,

All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow.

One step closer..~

I have died every day waiting for you

Darling, don't be afraid I have loved you

For a thousand years

I'll love you for a thousand more

Time stands still

Beauty in all she is

I will be brave

I will not let anything take away

What's standing in front of me

Every breath

Every hour has come to this

One step closer..

I have died every day waiting for you

Darling, don't be afraid I have loved you

For a thousand years

I'll love you for a thousand more

And all along I believed I would find you

Time has brought your heart to me

I have loved you for a thousand years

I'll love you for a thousand more

..One step closer…

….One step closer…  
I have died every day waiting for you

Darling don't be afraid I have loved you

For a thousand years

I'll love you for a thousand more

And all along I believed I would find you

Time has brought your heart to me

I have loved you for a thousand years

I'll love you for a thousand more..

It has been a long time since I sang…well ever since that incident I never thought I will sing again..

As I was about to leave the white haired woman stopped me and said "You are very good, better than many of the other participants." I looked at her and smiled "Thank you."

I went out of the room and saw Levy on the same sit. She noticed me and waved to me

"Lu-chan over here!" L-Lu chan?! I thought to myself people rarely gaved me nickname..

"Lu-chan how was your audition?"

"It was okay..One of them told me I did fine " Now that I think of it I didn't really know how well did I did."

"Levy Mcgarden!"

"Ohh it's my turn now. Bye Lu-chan!"

I saw Levy being led into a different room which was nearer to the lobby.

After a few minutes I heard a sweet sound singing

We were both young when I first saw you.

I close my eyes and the flashback starts:

I'm standing there on a balcony in summer air.

See the lights, see the party, the ball gowns.

See you make your way through the crowd

And say, "Hello"

Little did I know...

That you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles,

And my daddy said, "Stay away from Juliet"

And I was crying on the staircase

Begging you, "Please don't go"

And I said...

"Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone.

I'll be waiting; all that's left to do is run.

You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess,

It's a love story, baby, just say, 'Yes.'"

So I sneak out to the garden to see you.

We keep quiet 'cause we're dead if they knew

So close your eyes... escape this town for a little while.

Oh, oh.

'Cause you were Romeo – I was a scarlet letter,

And my daddy said, "Stay away from Juliet."

But you were everything to me,

I was begging you, "Please don't go."

And I said...

"Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone.

I'll be waiting; all that's left to do is run.

You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess.

It's a love story, baby, just say, 'Yes.'

Romeo, save me, they try to tell me how to feel.

This love is difficult but it's real.

Don't be afraid, we'll make it out of this mess.

It's a love story, baby, just say, 'Yes.'"

Oh, oh.

I got tired of waiting

Wondering if you were ever coming around.

My faith in you was fading

When I met you on the outskirts of town.

And I said...

"Romeo, save me, I've been feeling so alone.

I keep waiting for you but you never come.

Is this in my head? I don't know what to think."

He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring and said...

"Marry me, Juliet, you'll never have to be alone.

I love you, and that's all I really know.

I talked to your dad – go pick out a white dress

It's a love story, baby, just say, 'Yes.'"

Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh.

'Cause we were both young when I first saw you...

Levy walked out with a nervous smile. She sat beside me and we chatted for the rest of the time

(Time skip~) *I'm sorry but I'm too lazy to write the others..

"Those whose name are being called by me please follow me" The white haired woman appeared again . All of us were nervous and none of us spoke a word until she said  
"Lucy Heartfillia, Juvia Lockser , Erza Scarlet"  
, Levy Mcgarden, Yukino Aguria"

We stood up and followed her

She led us to a spacious room and began

"I'm Mirajane Strauss , you five have been chosen by us because we hoped you five will agree to be a band together."

"A-A band?"I stuttered because I'm afraid that I can't get long with the other three member

"Yes" Mirajane replied with a obvious reaction

"It's fine with me" Levy started first

The rest of us began to agree and Mirajane frown slowly turned into a large smile

"Okay That's it! You guys can sit down for some time to get to know each other while I I'll prepare the contract."

we sat down and the red haired girl started

"Im Erza Scarlet"

A slender, young woman with blue hair, dark blue eyes, pale skin said "I'm Juvia Lockser"

the rest of us introduced ourself one by one we all got along really well and chatted happily until Mirajane came in with a huge pile of paper

"Oh it seems like you guys are getting along really well! Well here is the contract you guys can sign at the bottom after reading it"

After we signed it I asked "What is role and the anme of our band?"

"Hmm the roles are quite simple Lucy will be the main vocalist, Erza will be drums and Yukino,Levy and Juvia will be the backup singers"

"What about our name?"

"Hmm I am thinking of Crescent Moon. What do you say?"

"Hmm I like it "I said happily  
"Me too" Levy joined in with my agreement  
"Same with me" Erza nods her head approvingly  
Juvia and Yukino nodded her head too

"Well that settles it! We should get working on our first song!"

"Yeah! "

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
**A/N : Well that's it for this chapter! I don't own the song, all credits belong to their rightful owner which in this chapter is**

A Thousand Year – Christina Perri  
Love Story – Taylor Swift


End file.
